Sorry Kate
by Blinizz sucre
Summary: L'enterrement de Kate à ma sauce - Kate/Gibbs


Sorry Kate

_**« Le dispositif de protection est levé, t'as fait du bon boulot Kate ! »**_

_Seulement la vie en avait décidé autrement. Sous leurs yeux, elle s'écroula d'une balle entre les deux yeux. C'était fini. Tout était fini !_

Le jour de son enterrement arriva et beaucoup de larmes coulèrent.

Mais lui, ne disait rien. Son regard était vide. _Il_ ne pleura pas et ne laissa transparaitre aucune émotion. Son équipe était incapable de dire ce qu'il ressentait : était-ce de la colère ? De la tristesse ? De la confusion ? Le mentor de l'équipe se sentait vide. Cette belle brunette avait réussi à capturer son cœur et maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, il réalisa qu'il ne la reverrait jamais et que cette histoire le marquerait pour la vie.

Lorsque vint son tour de déposer une rose rouge sur la tombe de Caitlin, il s'arrêta devant le cercueil et la contempla ne sachant que dire à part :

**« Pardon Kate ! »**

Cette phrase aurait pu, presque paraître anodine de la part d'un autre homme, mais pour lui, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, ça ne lui ressemblait pas ! Et pourtant, c'était ces mots qui venaient de sa bouche, presque dans un murmure et il avait tellement mal en les prononçant. Tellement mal et il se détestait pour ça parce qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle malgré la règle n°12 qu'il imposait à tous ses agents. Il se sentait responsable de sa mort : Ari voulait le faire souffrir et ce fumier savait qu'il tenait particulièrement à Kate !

Abby s'accrocha à son bras et il lui adressa un petit sourire compatissant. Il comprenait tellement la douleur de la laborantine. Une fois dans la voiture, il démarra lentement et dans le silence le plus complet.

L'équipe de Gibbs n'avait pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Durant le reste du trajet, la jeune gothique et le médecin légiste se lançaient des regards inquiets vis-à-vis de l'attitude Jethro. Il semblait si pensif et était tellement silencieux. Il avait toujours été silencieux, mais ce silence-là était le pire qu'ils aient entendu.

En fait, Jethro pensait à Caitlin. Et pour la première fois depuis des jours, il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait toujours été conscient, et ce depuis la scène sur le toit qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais la prendre dans ses bras. Il se revoit, elle et lui, dans son appartement ou dans sa cave. Eux, se faisant des sourires complices. Eux entrains de faire l'amour n' importe où (dans la cave de Jethro, dans son appartement à elle, dans une voiture ...). Il se souvient, comme si c'était hier, leur premier baiser dans l'ascenseur du NCIS. Il se souvient encore des frissons qui l'avaient parcouru dans tous le corps lorsqu'il avait senti les doigts de Kate passer et repasser dans ses cheveux. Jamais il n'oubliera le jour où, pour la première fois, elle lui avait dit : « je t'aime ». Il avait alors sentit son ventre papillonner.

En ce 23 mai 2005, (jour de la mort de Kate) il devait l'inviter au restaurant pour la demander en mariage.

Ils descendirent de la voiture toujours en silence et Gibbs s'assit à son bureau. Il fit mine de se concentrer sur son ordinateur mais, Abby et Ducky qui l'avaient suivis, virent qu'il jetait de temps en temps un regard vers le bureau désespérément vide de Kate. Gibbs soupira, ne se rendant pas vraiment compte qu'il était observé. Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis sortit une petite boîte rouge de sa poche.

A ce moment-là, les yeux d'Abby s'embuèrent de larmes et elle préféra rester en retrait alors que Ducky, son vieil ami s'avançait vers lui. Il se racla la gorge et Gibbs leva les yeux vers lui, comme s'il prenait soudainement conscience de sa présence.

**« jethro,** soupira t'il, **je suis désolé !**

**-Je sais Ducky,** dit-il d'un ton las. **Tous le monde est désolé ! »**

Le Dr Mallard le regarda, impuissant face à sa tristesse. Jethro, quand à lui, s'était concentré à nouveau sur la petite boîte rouge qu'il ouvrit doucement.

Finalement, il dit à Ducky :

**« 1 an. Le 23 mai, Kate et moi, on aurait fêté nos 1 an. Après l'enquête j'avais prévu de l'amener au restaurant Duck' ...**

**-Jethro tu n'es pas obligé ...**

**-Je voulais lui offrir cette alliance. Tu crois qu'elle lui aurait plu ?** Dit-il en sortant la bague de son écrin.

**-Certainement, Caitlin aurait été folle de joie ! »**


End file.
